Once upon a time in the West
by Fantony
Summary: Inspired by "Changing channels". When Gabriel wants to have a little fun with Dean and Castiel, he sends them right in the middle of Brokeback Mountain movie. Destiel. One-shot.


**Plot:** _Inspired by "Changing channels". When Gabriel wants to have a little fun with Dean and Castiel, he sends them right in the middle of Brokeback Mountain movie. Destiel. One-shot. Title borrowed from the 1968 Western movie._

**Disclaimer:** _Cas & Dean are obviously not mine. *sigh*_

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE WEST<strong>

"Cas!" Dean yells. "Can you tell me why on earth you're wearing a fucking cowboy hat and are heating baked beans over a campfire?"

Castiel pauses from playing the harmonica.

"I don't know, Dean. Do you want some beans?"

"I- No! I just wanna know what the hell I'm doing here! One minute I am in a fast food restaurant with a bacon double cheeseburger waiting for me, and the next one, I'm dressed like Chuck Norris and stuck with you in the middle of nowhere!"

"Shurley," Castiel rectifies.

"What?"

"His name is Chuck Shurley, Dean. Not Norris," the angel answers.

"I'm not talking about our Chuck! I'm talking about Chuck Norris! The guy who's not allowed to Hell because Lucifer's scared of him."

Castiel frowns.

"I've never heard of him but I doubt my brother –"

"Forget about it!" Dean cuts him off, rolling his eyes. "And for fuck's sake, drop that harmonica, you suck at it!" Looking a bit upset, Castiel puts the harmonica in his leather jacket's pocket. "Anyway, what were you doing before you landed here?" Dean asks.

"I was..." Castiel looks slightly embarrassed and Dean raises his eyebrows in expectation, "... talking to Gabriel."

The hunter scoffs.

"The bastard! I should have known! Oh, but wait a minute! Two cowboys. A tent. Oh, dude, I get it, this is Brokeback Mountain!"

"I don't know any mountain of that name, Dean and I do know the name of any creation of my Father."

"It's a movie, Cas! It's about two cowboys who're supposed to herd the sheep but who do dodgy things instead."

"Oh..." Castiel mumbles, looking pretty confused. "Anyway, Gabriel said that if we wanted to get out of here, we had to play our roles properly."

Dean's eyes widen in surprise.

"That stupid son of a bitch! I swear I'll kill him with his own Super Power angel blade!"

"You don't have to be rude, Dean," Castiel scolds.

"But man, we're so screwed! You would freak out too if you'd seen that movie!" he pauses, "err, not that I have, but, well... Oh, God, I need alcohol!" he states, grabbing the bottle of whiskey lying next to him. "And give me some beans too, I'm hungry!"

Within a few minutes, he empties the pan. And the bottle of whiskey as well. And Gabriel, who is watching the scene from above, is enjoying himself. His plan seems to start working. He's always known those two had a great chemistry. So when Castiel came to talk to him earlier and that he finally tricked him into confessing his love for Dean, Gabriel decided he could give his brother a little help for once... and have some fun at the same time, obviously...

"Well, after a meal, there's nothing like a good cigar," _(*)_ a tipsy Dean says, mimicking Clint Eastwood and eyeing Castiel's crotch.

"Since when have you been smoking, Dean?"

"Dammit, Cas! You're impossible! Are you doing this on purpose or are you just as naive as Justin Bieber?"

The angel looks even more confused and Dean shakes his head.

"Never mind! You know what? That's what gives you all your charm. That, and the fucking pretty face of that vessel of yours."

"Dean, you're drunk," Castiel says sternly.

"Yep. Meaning I'm telling the truth, angel boy! Oh, please, don't give me that look, Cas! You know my love isn't unrequited! Admit it, you've always had the hots for me, haven't you? I see it in your eyes whenever you look at me!"

"You're talking nonsense."

"Then look at me straight in the eye and swear in the name of God that you don't love me!"

Castiel looks into Dean's eyes, opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again and looks away, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"I knew it!" Dean exclaims triumphantly.

Castiel remains speechless.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, tugging at Castiel's sleeve. "You sulking?"

Castiel turns to face Dean. Their eyes lock and their breath becomes heavy. Slowly, Dean closes the distance between them and their lips meet. The kiss is brief, almost innocent but it burns the angel's lips like an eternal flame. Dean glances at Castiel, expecting to see reproach, even anger in his eyes but Castiel's deep blue eyes are shining with something Dean has never seen in them. Without thinking, he kisses the angel again, more passionately this time, guiding Castiel's shy and clumsy movements that he finds absolutely adorable. And hot. Their tongues are now dancing wildly together and the kiss has a forbidden taste of Jack Daniel's and of something really pure, really Castiel.

"So, shall we play our roles properly?" Dean maliciously whispers into the angel's ear when he breaks the kiss.

Castiel looks like a lost puppy and Dean's heart melts.

"Oh, let me guess..." the hunter says, while unbuttoning the top two buttons of Castiel's shirt."Are we feeling a little nervous here, huh? Don't worry, I'll be very sweet, honey. It's your first time, right?"

The angel stares intently into Dean's eyes with a concerned frown on his face.

"Yes, Dean," he finally admits gravely, "I have never herded the sheep before."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><em>(*) This is a quote from the movie The Good, the Bad and the Ugly.<em>

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews would make my day :)**_

**Published on April the 1****st**** 2012**


End file.
